Always
by SillyLittleToreadork
Summary: Eridan and Tavros were child hood besties, with a bracelet and everything. Until one summer, he stopped coming and that was the summer everything went downhill for Tavros. Now he's in college, and the same dorm room as Eridan. Update; Chapters may be coming very far from eachother! I'm busy and have constant writers block. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Tavros was the child everyone would have wanted. He was always smiling, and only ever wanted happiness for his dad and step mom. And every summer they would go to the ocean. That's where he met Eridan Ampora.

At first sight he was a small, skinny boy playing alone in the sand. He was broken from his train of silence by Tavros gently tapping his shoulder. "Hey, chubby can't you see that I'm vvery busy?" He frowned angrily, furrowing his brow at the tanned male in front of him.

But Tavros kept smiling and plopped down next down to him, a soft thud into the grainy sand. "You looked lonely! Can I help you?" Eridan remained silent, removing the pail he had off a patch of sand, the shape withheld. "You should make a flag!" Tavros piped happily.

"... Make one?"

"Yeah!" Tavros crawled until finding a small stick. He handed it to Eridan and went off to find something else, coming back with a seashell. A tiny, shiny on. He tied it to the small stick and stuck it in the top of the small castle.

Eridan just stared for a while, before smiling and looking to him. "...Thanks, wwhat's your name?"

"Tavros!"

Every summer after that, he came back. Except for one. Eridan waited in that spot everyday, waiting for him to come and continued this every summer.

But Tavros would never come, because it happened so fast while going there. The year he never came back. He just remembers screams. Everyone just screaming, and a screeching tire rumble. Loud crashes of the flipping of the truck.

Suddenly everything was ringing. It mixed with the murderous screams of his family. He looked around in the blurry scene, a searing pain on every inch of his body. Smoke choked him, and he barley spotted his sister crawling with blood soaking her face and long, pale blonde curls.

Her arm was completely gone.

He didn't know where her bloody face was from. But he saw her fall to the ground. But he couldn't find his parents, anywhere, and he couldn't feel his legs. It was like they were gone, except for searing pain in a small portion of his thighs.

He felt his breathing get faster and faster, the world seemed silent for a moment before turning to nothing but blurs, then black.

At first he saw nothing but white. just white. He heard soft pained moaning admitting from his sister, and felt nothing again. He looked around and saw a young albino male, staring at the ground and frowning deeply.

"U-uncle.." He was quiet, his voice barely a whisper, but his uncle heard him and perked, but his frown remained. "Hi, Sweetie..."

Sometime in that hospital visit, he went to touch around his legs.

Their was absolutely nothing there. Nothing but the bed. He couldn't believe it. He started screaming for his mom, dad, anyone to hold him.

he was held by Uncle. And that's when the nurse said the words.

"Sweetie... They're d-dead..."

He remembered sobbing until his entire body shook, he felt like puking and he remembers doing so once. Why? He couldn't understand. He couldn't understand why. Why this was happening.

Why he had no legs.

Why he had no parents.

Why his sister had an eye patch, and no arm.

Why was it them.

He couldn't stand it. He just couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat looking at the window of the car he was in. This is really all Tavros remembered of his parent's funeral, that and staring intensely at the blurry hold in the ground. Gripping the wheels of his new chair, he remembered looking up at his sister. She was on her knees, her one arm covering her face and sobs wracking her body. He remembered she looked really pretty upon arrived.

He watched as her hair fell out of her clips. Falling around her face, it was smeared with her mascara and her dress had gotten dirty along with her little spider web tights. He remembered feeling sick as more tears fell down his face looking up at his sister.

He remembered uncle and aunt holding them. How sad they looked, their eyes red.

How they kept whispered soft things Tavros didn't understand.

Things that meant nothing anymore.

He still remembered those small things as he sat in class. He was put in custody of his aunt Arachne, and uncle Bevis. They were friends, not married or related. Just lived together and were related to their parents.

He just sat there thinking, of his sister… Her hair, her body shaking and the faces of his relatives. The blurry hole in front of his then the long ride home.

Of course now he still sat in the car.

Staring.

Waiting for absolutely nothing he was anticipating to happen.

But he still was staring. He thought, why would it happen twice?

Of course… it could. He no longer really doubted or said something couldn't happen. He used to think that his parents would live forever with him. He could have sworn on it. But... that changed in a matter of seconds. Just... seconds.

Seconds that was probably hours. Lying in burning, searing metal and…

/Tavros stop thinking about it…/

He tried for all he could to stop. Finally he just cleared his head. He just sat, staring and staring into nothing before he felt the car stop. He felt a slightly larger paler hand slip onto his own. "C'mon Tavvy. Lighten up, you'll be fine." Tavros saw him smile and couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks Tinkerbull..." "Hey wait. You have a hair out of place sweetie." The other's hand pushed back Tavros Mohawk, kissed his forehead then got out of the car.

Unfolding Tavros' chair, he helped him get in. Pushing him to the entrance of the school, he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and smiled. "Tavvy… You made it. You actually made it." They stared at the entrance. Before pushing the doors open, he came up front and hugged the younger male. "I'm so proud of you…" Tavros smiled gently up at him. "T-thanks…" Bevis sighed shakily and bid him off, Tavros rolled away into a room filled with his fellow students. Other faces blurred together as he sat there confused and a bit lonely. Was he not graduating, again…?

"Tavbrooo!"

Tavros smiled brightly and looked to see his friend. He was close to them. The year Gamzee finally walked, he'd walk with his best friend. What was better in the other's eyes? Nothing.

But he heard the other male's name called first as they waited to walk.

"Gamzee Makara!"

Tavros looked to the crowd. Not a sign of Gamzee's brother. He actually felt bad for him. His brother was never there, but that was because usually he was out getting high or partying.

A few more names of him staring. Feeling bad for his friend.

Then.

"Tavros Nitram!"

As he rolled up, he looked and saw three people clapping, cheering and smiling at him. In order, they were Arachne, Bevis, and Vriska. He was rather shocked to see her. But he took the diploma and smiled, going t=in line with the other students.

/finally…/

It was over. The years of endless torture were over.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at the door of a rundown home, he sat in a warm truck, a suitcase in the back, his Juggalo friend in the bed of the truck, unloading the others wheelchair. Tavros sat staring, for any sign of Gamzee's older brother. He sighed slightly in relief; he had only seen the man once.

So after the other had helped him. He hesitated before rolling into the door after him. Gamzee walked ahead, kicking away empty cans of discarded faygo, and he frowned in a bit of disappointment. "Gamzee… You really need to clean these up. It's not good for your health." Gamzee just laughed a little and pushed him in more.

Tavros simply rolled his eyes and smiled a tiny bit at his friend, he truly was a bit hopeless from time to time. He was excited to spend a while with him, a few weeks at most. They'd spend it rapping, cooking the stupidest things, doing about what they usually did.

What they usually did was enough to keep the two up for hours on end, laughing until both were in tears, around Gamzee, Tavros had been very happy. He was glad the kid who looked a bit older walked up to him in his first year back at school, asked him so many questions.

How immediately, the kid had taken him under his wing.

Protected him from bullies, and even his sister sometimes.

Lost in a bit of a daze sitting in his friend's living room while waiting from him to pack, he didn't realize the muffled arguing coming from a room over. He didn't notice it was loud, and he could hear almost every word of it.

He couldn't comprehend it, until the almost booming scream.

"I will not allow Nitrams here!"

This statement really baffled Tavros, he stared into the room until Gamzee came walking out, he was pissed until he saw the other staring at him confused. He immediately brightened. "Don't all up and worry motherfucker."

But that's when he came out of the room, it was a small apartment and he was a tall, lanky male with skull makeup, he was well-built despite his lankiness and his long messy hair barley contained in a ponytail.

Fuck Tavros was terrified just looking at the male, but his anger seemed to fade upon looking straight at the teenager. "Get him the fuck out Gamzee. He looks exactly like him!" Gamzee turned to the male and growled a bit, gripping his friend's handles and pushing him out after slinging a duffel bag over his shoulder.

He wasn't stopping despite the other's protests and whines.

He loaded him into the truck without another word, then in the truck, Gamzee slams a fist into the wheel. It was sudden, and Tavros jumped, scooting as close to the window as possible as the other went into a state of cursing, yelling at nothing.

"G-Gamzee…?"

"Motherfucker shut up!" He was not the usual, always smiling, chill, calm Gamzee. Now he had a fiery look in his usually glassy eyes, he was tense and was even glaring at his little Tavbro as he called the other. The one he'd never snap at, he was almost growling at.

"Just… shut the fuck up." He put the car in gear, and began pulling out, and then just driving. It was not like usual, their wasn't some stupid rap song bursting from the radio, and it was dead silent, until Gamzee pulled over and slammed his face into the wheel. Tavros frowned and gently sent a hand on his shoulder.

He sat still, just still. His face in the wheel and a few tears running down his cheek. Tavros frowned lightly, wiping it away from his eye and sighing. "U-uh.. Gamzee?" "Just shut the fuck up." He started the car again.

In a few hours, he was back to his normal, laughing smiling self. He knows why Gamzee disappeared into his bathroom, and why he came out, and there was slight smoke but he ignores it.

You ignore every fact of that, he does have a green card.

Or so Tavros thinks.

He said so, why lie?

Maybe he didn't want to worry Tavros to worry.

Why would he worry? He wouldn't possibly…

"Hey motherfucker, you wanna make out?"

He's asking again? "Gamzee no…"

"Take your time bro."

Tavros has never really understood him.

But, Tavros puts up enough with him for most of the summer before they have to start worrying about beginning to get College supplies, a new laptop, things such as that. Gamzee is using his old one but for school, Tavros' uncle has refused to let him, so their saving for a new one. But Gamzee really doesn't have options such as that.

IT makes Tavros a bit upset to know he can't help his friend, but he knew Gamzee was content.

But, soon, they'd be heading to college, Tavros was actually a bit scared.


End file.
